Agent Sam'elma: Mission One
by Simiatra
Summary: Sam'elma is just your average run-of-the-mill Aisha, but she has just come across a mysterious Green Lupe. Who is he, and why does he continue to follow her? Does she have something he wants...?


**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner or creator of Neopets.com, but most of the Characters and personalities are still my intellectual property. If anyone is caught taking or using my stories, characters, and their personalities without permission, I then have the right to take **legal** action.

The bell of the Café door _dinged_ and _danged_ as a young Faerie Aisha stepped out, holding several bags with her. Smiling, she began heading down the street, nodding politely at the many people she passed. When she reached the corner of a building and turned, she suddenly felt as if she was being **followed**.

Her mouth twitched into an uncertain frown, as she nervously took a glance at all her surroundings. Vowing not to look back, her pace quickened and she neared an empty alleyway. But when she passed the alleyway, she began seeing shadows. _Who could it be? _, She wondered; nearly tripping over a rock she hadn`t seen. Then, as if on cue, a rather sharp-looking Green Lupe wearing black jumped out of the shadows. 

¡§_Eeee!¡¨_ The Faerie Aisha cried, taking an extremely swift prance back. ¡§¡KWho _are_ you?¡¨ She asked feebly, almost afraid, but more shocked. The Green Lupe merely chuckled. ¡§Why, I am Suko_One, of course. But you`re going to be calling me Chief soon.¡¨

**(**:3 Ahhhhh¡K! Kae, if you`re reading this, I put **Suko** in my story!**)**

¡§Chief?¡¨ Sam`elma asked, half bewildered. ¡§That`s right,¡¨ The Lupe replied, giving the Aisha a glance as if daring her. ¡§Didn`t you see how fast you reacted when I gave you a surprise? My, and you didn`t even make a sound doing so!¡¨ Suko grinned. ¡§You`re perfect. Just the Aisha you were looking for.¡¨ Then he paused. ¡§¡KOf course, only if you`re willing to help.¡¨ ¡§Help?¡¨ The Faerie Aisha raised a brow, her expression quite unsure. ¡§Yes,¡¨ Suko_One added. ¡§Here`s my card. Look for me or give me a call if you decide to join.¡¨ And with that, he left as mysteriously as he came, leaving poor Sam`elma there to wonder again. ¡§¡K.Help?¡¨ She repeated.

**-------------**

¡§Hey, Sammy!¡¨ A pretty White Lupe darted over to her, grinning and swishing all nine tails eagerly. ¡§Ooohh¡K¡¨ She mused, admiring the small card in Sam`s hand. ¡§What is it? Huh? Can I touch it? _Please??_¡¨ Neverstek begged, trying to snatch the card away from Sam`elma. The Faerie Aisha smiled meekly at her younger sibling, and slipped the card into one of her bags. ¡§I`m sorry, Nev, but I just can`t let you.¡¨ ¡§Awh¡Kwhy not? _Why?_¡¨ The White Lupe tugged her sister`s shirt pleadingly. ¡§Because¡K¡¨ Sam`elma began; but Neverstek finished for her. ¡§Oohhh. It`s grown-up stuffs, right?¡¨ Sam laughed out loud. ¡§Right,¡¨ She answered, glad her little sister hadn`t thrown her usual tantrum again. ¡§Now, I think you should wash your hands and get ready for dinner. I`ll help mom set the table, okay?¡¨ ¡§O.K.!¡¨ Nev agreed, skipping off.

¡§And **ta-da!**¡¨ Announced a young girl with a flowered apron on that had just entered the room. ¡§Dinner is served!¡¨ The 12 year old sauntered over to the table, her raven-black hair swishing slightly. Two Aishas slinked unenthusiastically into the room and each took a seat at the table.

**(**:P Whoo! That`s _me!_ I`m in the story. XDDD Lmao.)

¡§This **is** edible, right?¡¨ The eldest of the bunch asked. Felastic gave a flick of her violet scarf, eyeing the burnt food suspiciously. ¡§I think I`ll pass¡K¡¨ Mura Shima, the second eldest of the bunch, commented blatantly. ¡§**Hey, what happened to my glasses? You know I can`t go anywhere without them!**¡¨ The young girl`s bright voice rang throughout the rooms of their home. Only, when the group stared at who was supposed to be their caretaker, a small Faellie took her place in the spot. ¡§What? Why are you looking at me like that?¡¨ Star, the Faellie; pondered out loud. This was one of very rare times that she took one of her other forms. The family arched their brows, each coughing and making a gesture with their hands as if to wave away something before saying, ¡§Nothing, nothing.¡¨


End file.
